inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuno Samui
Suzuno Samui '(涼野 寒い) is a forward and the captain of Ultimate Hakuren. Profile *"The cold brother of Suzuno Fuusuke. The best soccer-player of Hokkaido. He freezes you."'' Appearance He has ice-blue hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He also has a fair skin and a slender body. His casual clothes consist of a grey jacket, light blue shirt, brown trousers and a pair of black sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Ultimate Hakuren. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player. He has a lot of tactic in his game. Background He grow up in Hokkaido. His younger brother is Suzuno Fuusuke. When he was 8 years old his parents died after an accident. After a month of mourning, he and his younger brother goes to Hakuren. After 1 year Fuusuke goes to Sungarden. Fuusuke goes into Diamond Dust , and Samui makes a new team: Ultimate Hakuren. With that team he will defeat his younger brother, Fuusuke. Plot He makes a team called Ultimate Hakuren, in order to take revenge on Suzuno Fuusuke, because he killed his parents. With this team he takes revenge in The revenge of Suzuno Samui. He is friends with Fubuki Shirou and was friends with Fubuki Atsuya, and played together with them in the Hokkaido Junior Team. In that team he wins a lot of cups. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You must have defeated Diamond Dust. Then you must match at Hakuren his team, Ultimate Hakuren. Then select him in the machine and he'll be at Hakuren. You must defeat him four times, and then he comes to your team, and he'll be at level 89. Game Appearence Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven 2 *'''GP: 199 *'TP': 106 *'Kick': 88 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 86 *'Guard': 84 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 77 *'Guts': 78 Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GP': 219 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 108 *'Body': 95 *'Control': 106 *'Guard': 104 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 97 *'Guts': 98 Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 163 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 172 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 122 *'Catch': 74 *'Technique': 122 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 93 *'Lucky': 98 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Chaos Blast' *'SH Frozen Love' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH' Ice Tornado *'SH' Arrow of Ice *'OF Freezing Dribble' * DF'' Frozen Steal' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH' 'Ice Tornado' *'SH' 'Arrow of Ice' *'SH Grand Blizzard' *'OF Freezing Dribble' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH' '真 Ice Tornado' *'SH' 'Arrow of Ice' *'SH Grand Blizzard Z' *'OF Freezing Dribble Z' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH 極 Ice Tornado' *'SH' 'Arrow of Ice GX' *'SH Grand Blizzard Z' *'OF Freezing Dribble Z' Mixi Max form: *'SH Panther Tornado''' *'OF Panther Dribble' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH' Ice Tornado *'SH' Arrow of Ice *'OF Freezing Dribble' * '''DF Frozen Steal' Inazuma Eleven GO: Strikers 2013 *'SH' 'Ice Tornado' *'SH' 'Arrow of Ice' *'SH Grand Blizzard' * 'DF ''Frozen Steal Mixi Max form: *'SH Panther Tornado' *'OF ' Panther Dribble Keshin *'KH Kori no o Pendragon' Keshin Armed *'KHA Kori no o Pendragon' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Panther' Game-exclusive team *Team Omega Trivia *Samui means Cold. *His girlfriend is Toketsu Onanoko. *His character songs are „Anata wa Champion no Champion!!”, „Fuyu Kaze no Anthem”. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Ice element Category:Forward Category:Male Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Wind Element Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Ice123